Bill x Luna Zamyślajek Pospolity i Wiśnie
by Niedoskonala
Summary: Krótka miniaturka, raczej mało ambitna i dość sielankowa, taka trochę na odmóżdżenie, niźli zastanowienie się nad sensem istnienia. Parring to mój nowy wymysł, czyli połączenie Billa i Luny. Nawet nie wiem, co mnie naszło :P


Bill Weasley zainteresowaniem przyglądał się blondwłosej nastolatce, która siedziała razem z Ginny przy kuchennym stole. Obie dziewczęta popijały kompot jabłkowy i żywo dyskutowały. Matka Weasleyów krzątała się po kuchni, przygotowując obiad, a Luna opowiadała coś z przejęciem swej przyjaciółce. Bill wyłapał tam takie słowa, jak "nargle" i "gnębitryski", i widział też, jak jego siostra przewraca na takie wzmianki oczami, więc i on nie skupiał się na paplaninie nastolatki.

Bill pamiętał, że mieszkająca za wzgórzem Luna Lovegood od zawsze była dziwna i od dzieciństwa przyjaźniła się z Ginny, tym samym często będąc gościem w domu Weasleyów. Nikomu to nie zawadzało, ponieważ zawsze przynosiła wiele radości domownikom i często wpadała do nich i przynosiła kosze śliwek i jabłek, które rosły u nich za domem. Zawsze była roześmiana, choć nie do końca normalna. Bill, który znał ją jeszcze jako dziewczynkę, gdy on sam chodził do Hogwartu, zawsze uważał, że była interesującym dzieckiem i kiedyś na pewnie wyrośnie na mądrą osobę. Wszyscy Weasleyowie mieli z nią wiele wspomnień.

 _Bill i Charllie ścigali się na miotłach na łące za domem. Charlie był pierwszy, wyprzedzał Billa o kilka metrów i nie patrzył, gdzie leci, stale oglądając się za siebie i wyśmiewając ze starszego brata. To było bardzo nieroztropne. Bill, jako ten starszy i odpowiedzialniejszy z braci, miał oczy wokół głowy i widział, że wędruje tamtędy mała dziewczynka z wielkim koszem pełnym owoców._

‒ _Charlie! Uważaj ‒ krzyknął starszy z Weasleyów. Rudowłosy minął ją w ostatniej chwili i uniknął zderzenia z kilkulatką, jednak i tak dziewczynka przestraszyła się i wypuściła koszyk z rąk, a potem zaniosła się głośnym płaczem. Bill zatrzymał się obok niej. Nie potrafił jej tak zostawić._

‒ _Hej, nie płacz ‒ powiedział i uśmiechnął się do małej. ‒ Nic ci nie jest?_

‒ _Nie ‒ wyjąkała ‒ Ale mama będzie się złościć, że nie zaniosłam jabłek pani Weasley ‒ dodała z płaczem._

‒ _Nie płacz, Luna. Pozbieramy jabłka i zaniesiemy mojej mamie, dobrze? Nic nie powiemy twojej i nie będzie zła._

‒ _Dobrze ‒ zgodziła się dziewczynka, a na jej zapłakanej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Bill pomógł pozbierać małej Lunie wszystkie jabłka, a potem wziął koszyk, swoją miotłę i powędrował z ucieszoną dziewczynką w stronę Nory._

‒ Bill, słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię? ‒ ostry głos Molly Weasley rozniósł się po kuchni. Nawet dziewczęta na chwile zamilkły.

‒ To na pewno Zamyślajki Pospolite* ‒ wtrąciła całkiem poważnie Luna, patrząc jak Molly Weasley wbija rozeźlone spojrzenie w swego syna. ‒ Wpadają człowiekowi do ucha, a potem przed oczami tworzą niewidzialne obrazy i mogłoby się wydawać, że jest się w innym świecie. To dlatego pani nie słyszy!

‒ Tak, tak dziecko, to na pewno te Zmyślajki ‒ zgodziła się dla świętego spokoju pani Weasley, która od dawna wiedziała, że nie należy kwestionować istnienia stworów, o których rozpowiada Luna, ponieważ wtedy dostanie się długi wykład o nich. ‒ Bill, czy ty mnie słuchasz? ‒ ponowiła pytanie.

‒ Mówiłaś coś, mamo?

Mężczyzna zamrugał oczami i wyrwał się z letargu. Uśmiechnął się lekko i przelotnie zerknął na blondynkę, jednak żadna z trzech kobiet tego nie dostrzegła.

‒ Prosiłam cię, abyś wziął koszyk i urwał trochę wiśni. Chciałam dzisiaj gotować dżemy ‒ powiedziała pani Weasley.

‒ Jasne, już idę mamo ‒ odparł szybko mężczyzna. Z lekkim uśmiechem zerknął jeszcze na Lunę i wyszedł.

‒ Idę z tobą ! ‒ wykrzyknęła nagle panna Lovegood. ‒ Może uda mi się zobaczyć Zamyślajka Pospolitego! ‒ dodała entuzjastycznie. ‒ Dziękuję za kompot i do zobaczenia ‒ powiedziała, a potem wyszła za najstarszym z synów Weasleyów.

‒ Następnym razem Bill urwie koszyk dla was ‒ krzyknęła jeszcze Moly za wybiegającą dziewczyną, jednak ta chyba nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

‒ Bill, myślisz, że Zamyślajek wciąż się koło ciebie kręci?

‒ Myślę, że się mnie przestraszył i uciekł ‒ odparł młody mężczyzna. Nie wierzył w stwory, o których opowiadała Luna. Zerknął na nią kątem oka, widział jej roześmianą twarz, iskrzące się w słońcu jasne, niemalże srebrne włosy, oraz te niesamowite oczy. Nie przypominała już tej kilkulatki, choć nadal była beztroska i wesoła. I teraz gadała o wiele więcej głupot.

Zatrzymali się przy wiśniowych drzewach. Bill położył koszyk na ziemi i wyciągnął różdżkę, aby móc ściągnąć owoce z najwyższych gałęzi.

‒ Co robisz?! ‒ zapytała Luna.

Weasley popatrzył na nią, jak na idiotkę.

‒ Wysoko jest pełno owoców ‒ stwierdził.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się perlistym śmiechem, a potem zaczęła wdrapywać się na drzewo.

‒ Luna, co ty robisz?

‒ Tak jest zabawniej ‒ zachichotała. ‒ Podstaw koszyk wyżej ‒ poleciła, a sama zaczęła rwać owoce, a potem wrzucać je do kosza, który trzymał Bill. Mężczyzna natomiast zrywał z gałęzi, które były niżej. Razem szybko zapełnili koszyk.

‒ Bill, co ci pokazał Zamyślajek Pospolity?

Już Bill otwierał usta, aby powiedzieć, że on przecież nie istnieje, ale zaraz szybko zmienił zdanie.

‒ Ciebie ‒ odparł z zawadiackim uśmiechem.

‒ Mnie? ‒ zapytała zaskoczona. ‒ Ale Zamyślajki przywołują obrazy ludzi albo nam bardzo bliskich, albo takich, których nienawidzimy ‒ wyjaśniła zdumiona Luna i obrzuciła mężczyznę długim spojrzeniem. Powietrze wokół nich, jakby zgęstniało. Bill nie wierzył w ani jedno jej słowo, ale jej teoria dała mu do myślenia.‒ Nie oszukujesz mnie? ‒ zapytała podejrzliwie. ‒ Wiem, że ludzie lubią ze mnie żartować ‒ dorzuciła smutno.

Przez chwile zrobiło mu się jej żal. Sam słyszał, jak Ron często nazywał ją Pomyluną, co wcale mu się nie podobało.

‒ Widziałem nas ‒ mówił dalej. ‒ I Charliego ‒ dopowiedział. ‒ Kiedyś, pewnie gdy byliśmy w twoim wieku lataliśmy z Charliem na miotłach. Szłaś do nas z koszem pełnym jabłek, byłaś taka malutka. Charlie leciał za szybko, a ty wypuściłaś koszyk i jabłka się rozsypały…

‒ Pamiętam to ‒ wtrąciła cicho Luna. ‒ Charlie nigdy nie uważał, bliźniaki mi dokuczali, a ty zawsze mnie broniłeś i pomagałeś. Byłeś moim bohaterem, jedyny dobry wśród złych braci ‒ zachichotała dziewczyna. ‒ Wtedy zatrzymałeś się i pomogłeś mi pozbierać jabłka i zanieśliśmy je twojej matce ‒ dokończyła opowieść.

‒ Przesadzasz z tym bohaterem ‒ stwierdził Bill, choć zaskoczyło go, że ta mała dziewczynka, tak go wtedy postrzegała. ‒ Koszyk jest już pełny ‒ zauważył Weasley i odłożył go na trawę. ‒ Zejdź już na ziemię.

Dziewczyna zaczęła schodzić na dół. Była już prawie na ziemi, ale noga jej się omskła i straciła równowagę. Wpadła prosto w ramiona najstarszego Weasleya.

‒ Chyba nadal jesteś moim bohaterem ‒ powiedziała beztrosko, wpatrując się w jego błękitne oczy. Do niego jednak ledwo docierało to, co mówiła. Pochylił się i zetknął ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku. Przeszył ich dreszcz, a czas się dla nich zatrzymał. Bill sam był zaskoczony swoim czynem, ale nie potrafił oderwać się od warg nastolatki. Ich usta poruszały się jednym rytmem, tak czule, tak delikatnie; rozkoszowali się sobą nawzajem otuleni zapachem wiśni.

Mężczyzna z trudem oderwał się od jej ust, oparł swoje czoło o jej i nie wypuszczał z objęć, zerkając w jej roziskrzone oczy i spoglądając na rumiane policzki.

‒ Ojej, Zamyslajek musiał cię zaczarować ‒ pisnęła niespokojnie dziewczyna, ale nie odsunęła się od niego.

‒ To chyba nie Zamyślajek, a ty ‒ szepnął.

Dziewczyna jednak wyswobodziła się z jego objęć.

‒ Musimy iść stąd, lepiej niech ten Zamyślajek stąd ucieknie ‒ powiedziała nagle Luna i pognała w stronę swojego domu.

‒ Przecież Zamyslajki nie istnieją… a niech to; Luna, zostań!

Panna Lovegood zatrzymała się, pomachała rudowłosemu i cała w skowronkach, podskakując ruszyła do domu. Bill patrzył za nią, dopóki nie zniknęła mu z oczu. Dopiero wtedy zabrał koszyk i wrócił do Nory. Po drodze zastanawiał się, co on właściwie wyprawia i jakie miejsce w jego życiu zajmuje ta niepozorna Luna Lovegood. Na Merlina, co on sobie wyobraża, przecież ona była w wieku jego siostry! W wieku, jego małej siostrzyczki!

Nie potrafił jej jednak wyrzucić z głowy.

W zasadzie, Luna Lovegood zawsze gdzieś tam niepozornie tkwiła w jego umyśle, nie potrafił tylko zrozumieć dlaczego. Zawsze patrzył na nią, jak na małą dziewczynkę, jak na przyjaciółkę jego o kilka lat młodszej siostry.

Teraz zrozumiał, że to był błąd.

Następnego dnia najstarszy z rodzeństwa Weasleyów wędrował do domu panny Lovegood z koszem pełnym wiśni, bo Molly Weasley uparła się, że trzeba im go podarować, ponieważ oni mają jedynie śliwki i jabłka, natomiast wiśni nie posiadają, toteż Bill nie miał innego wyjścia i musiał spełnić wolę swej matki.

Luna siedziała na schodach przed domem. Miała lekko przekręconą głowę w bok i podpierała się na ręku. Bill uznał, że to bardzo rozczulający widok. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy tylko go zobaczyła.

‒ Luna…

‒ Wiedziałam, że to jednak nie Zamyślajki cię zaczarowały i przyjdziesz ‒ powiedziała ucieszona, a potem szybko poderwała się i wtuliła się w o wiele wyższego mężczyznę. Bill niezgrabnie ją objął jedną ręką (w drugiej trzymał koszyk) i uśmiechnął się. Luna Lovegood mogła gadać takie bzdury, jakie chciała, ale gdyby nie te jej Zamyslajki Pospolite, nie odkryłby, że ta niepozorna istotka jest wszystkim, czego potrzebował.

* * *

Witajcie! Wiem, że od baaardzo dawna nic tu się nie pojawiało, a przecież chciałam to zmienić, ale jak widać z marnym skutkiem. Mam wiele porozpoczynanych tekstów; fanfiction własnych, jak i tłumaczeń. Co mi z tego wyjdzie, nie wiem. Póki co macie tą miniaturkę i dajcie mi znać, jak się zapatrujecie na ten parring, bo ja się zachwyciłam. W zasadzie mam nawet pomysł na opowiadanie z nimi, ale jak zawsze; mam pomysły, a nie mam czasu na realizację ;c PS: TEKST NIE BYŁ BETOWANY


End file.
